bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Itsuka Kendo
My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. |teams = |debut= Chapter 26 |debutanime= Episode 15 |image gallery = Yes|birthplace = Chiba Prefecture |voice= Saki Ogasawara |eng voice=Jad Saxton }} is a student in Class 1-B at U.A.. She is the Class President of Class 1-B. Appearance Itsuka has large, green eyes along with strawberry blonde hair which is shaped in a side ponytail. In her Hero Costume, she has the same ponytail hair style, though the front part of her hair is spikier. She wears a light blue Qipao, a black corset that goes just below her breasts, and black spats, alongside a brown utility belt. Her face is covered by a black cloth domino mask tied behind the back of her head. Personality Itsuka is a spirited girl who is also thoughtful of others.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 4 Extras She does not hesitate to criticize even her classmates if she feels what they are doing is not right, such as when she called Neito out on unnecessarily provoking Katsuki''Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 29 or when he antagonizes Izuku''Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 60 and the rest of Class 1-A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 She is also willing to pass on opportunities that would benefit her if she feels other people deserve it better, shown when she let Tetsutetsu and Ibara participate in the tournament event of the Sports Festival in place of her team.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31 She seems to also be friendly to people outside her class, and seems to hold no signs of ill-will towards class 1-A, making her a minority of the seen 1-B students. She has displayed sympathy towards others, even if she is not particularly close to them, such as showing concern for Izuku after hearing about his run-in with Stain. When in combat, she is calculating and shows that she is very intelligent. she is able to understand Mustard's Quirk, reckoning it to that of a tornado, and using that logic to determine the users location. she is also able to use her own Quirk to dispel the gas Mustard makes, allowing her and Tetsutetsu to fight without the need for gas masks. Synopsis Sports Festival Arc When the preliminary is done, she is placed in 28th place out of 42th place.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26 In the Calvary Battle, after Neito Monoma steals Toru Hagakure's headband, Team Todoroki goes after Team Kendo, but Itsuka and Shoto Todoroki keep their headbands from each other.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28 After Neito mocks and riles Katsuki Bakugo, Itsuka criticizes Neito for his actions, so Neito respectfully apologizes for the actions. Later, Team Kendo gets electrocuted by Denki Kaminari and frozen by Shouto. Then, Shoto takes Itsuka's and Hiryu's headbands which makes her team lose.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29 When the Calvary Battle ends, Itsuka is disgusted when she sees depressed Class 1-A girls with cheerleader outfits.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31 After Midnight allows Mashirao Ojiro and Nirengeki Shoda to leave the tournament, Team Kendo in 5th place allows Team Tetsutetsu to participate in the tournament.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32 Itsuka, along with her class, watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Itsuka, like Class 1-A, goes out to gain workplace experience. Itsuka's workplace choice is revealed to be Uwabami's Hero office, which is also Momo Yaoyorozu's workplace choice. Uwabami explains what her Hero office does. She states that Pro Heroes' popularity in the past was determined by official duties, and nowadays, Pro Heroes can earn popularity from civilians by how popular and in demand they are from them. Uwabami tells Momo and Itsuka that she has a commercial to film and asks them to take the time to get to know each other. Itsuka comments that she was hoping to get to experience in heroic action, causing Momo to say that earning popularity is a path that one must take to become a Pro Hero and will study under Uwabami greatly. Itsuka is intrigued with Momo's optimistic attitude.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48 Itsuka appears in a demo commercial along with Momo and Uwabami. Afterwards, Uwabami decides that they will go patrolling.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 End of Term Test Arc When Neito remarks about Class 1-A's popularity and sarcastically mentions when they go through the same trouble, the lunch group becomes shocked and confused. Itsuka comes along and hits Neito, causing him to fall to the ground. Itsuka reprimands Neito for his behavior and says that the trouble Izuku, Tenya, and Shoto went through was not funny. Itsuka apologizes to Class 1-A for Neito's immature behavior. Itsuka says she heard them talking about the ambiguity of the End of Term Exercise Test and mentions the test will be a battle simulation exercise fighting against robots like in the Entrance Exam. Izuku is shocked that she knows what the exercise test would be; Itsuka remarks that she asked an upper class man about the exercise test. Neito criticizes Itsuka for revealing to Class 1-A the content of the end of test term exercise, saying she threw away their intelligence advantage against Class 1-A, and their chance to forestall Class 1-A is gone. Itsuka drags him away and hits him again, telling him that they don't hate Class 1-A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 School Trip Arc On the day of the forest lodge trip, when Neito finds out about some of Class 1-A needing supplementary lessons and mocks Class 1-A for their failures. Itsuka hits Neito on the neck. Itsuka apologizes to Class 1-A for Neito's disrespectful behavior.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 When Class 1-B arrives at the training camp, their homeroom teacher Sekijirou Kan explains they will be extending their Quirks and the more they use their Quirks, the stronger they will be by breaking their limits. When Class 1-B witness Class 1-A's training. Itsuka asks Shota Aizawa if can they observe everyone, he explains that's the reason The Pussycats are around.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72 Later that night, Class 1-B act as the scaring group during the test of courage. In the forest, Itsuka and Juzo Honenuki commend Yui Kodai for scaring Shoto and Katsuki. However, smoke entering the forest knocks out Juzo. Itsuka takes action and uses her Quirk to cover Yui from the smoke.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73 Itsuka carries Yui and Juzo with her Quirk, trying to find a safe place. Itsuka runs into Tetsutetsu and Ibara who are wearing masks. Tetsutetsu informs Itsuka that Momo was nearby and made masks for them. He also tells Itsuka that Awase is leading some of Class 1-A to the Class 1-B safe zone for aid. Tetsutetsu gives Itsuka, Yui, and Juzo masks. After Itsuka and Yui put their masks on and Yui puts a mask on the unconscious Juzo, Itsuka thinks that they should head back to the facility. However, Tetsutetsu refuses to flee and decides to stay and fight, telling Itsuka to take care of Ibara. Itsuka questions Tetsutetsu's actions, to which Tetsutetsu tells Itsuka why he has decided to fight; they have known for the longest time that Class 1-A has always been ahead of them because they have been exposed to danger and used that exposure to gain invaluable experience in order to become better Heroes. Tetsutetsu continues to say that they will not be Heroes if they run away from evil and danger that threatens the lives of others. Tetsutetsu declares that he will expose himself to danger in order to become a Hero and promises to defeat the villains.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74 Tetsutetsu and Itsuka continue walking through the forest; Itsuka realizes that the gas is not dispersing and surmises that a villain is manipulating the gas; they decide to find the villain responsible for the gas. As Tetsutetsu and Itsuka reach the source of the poisonous gas, Mustard feels their presence and is impressed that they figured out the gas phenomena. He takes out a gun in preparation for their arrival. Suddenly, Tetsutetsu appears in front of Mustard and prepares to attack him with his steel fist. However, Mustard fires his gun at Tetsutetsu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 Tetsutetsu manages to block Mustard's bullet using his Quirk. Mustard shoots at Itsuka but Tetsutetsu throws himself in front of Itsuka to block the bullet. After Mustard attacks Tetsutetsu repeatedly, Itsuka attacks but Mustard evades; Itsuka enlarges her right hand and smacks Mustard away. Seeing that the gas is a hindrance, Itsuka enlarges her hands, uses them to swirl the gas away, and mocks Mustard for acting cowardly by using a gun to fight. Mustard prepares to fire his gun at Itsuka for her insult. Out of nowhere, Tetsutetsu appears behind Mustard, who was unable to notice Tetsutetsu's presence due to the gas dispersing courtesy of Itsuka. Tetsutetsu holds his breath and punches Mustard in the face with his steel fist, which crushes his mask and in the process knocks him unconscious. The victorious Tetsutetsu lies down on the ground and regains his breath.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 79 Itsuka and Tetsutetsu head back to the facility with Mustard in tow. After Katsuki is captured, the Vanguard Action Squad withdraws from the battlefield, ending the attack. Mustard is arrested thanks to Itsuka and Tetsutetsu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83 Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities : Itsuka's Quirk allows her to enlarge her hands to a gigantic size. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Itsuka seems to be quite capable at hand-to-hand combat, as she could incapacitate Neito with a karate chop. Battles *Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu & Itsuka Kendo vs. Mustard: Win Relationships Neito Monoma Itsuka and Neito are friendly towards each other. Itsuka criticized Neito for his intimidation and mockery of Class 1-A, causing Neito to respectfully apologize for his actions, knowing that she was right. Despite being criticized, Neito did not show any anger towards Itsuka, indicating the friendly atmosphere between them. After Katsuki defeated Fumikage, Itsuka patted Neito on the shoulder, commenting, in a mockingly way, on his choice of opponent to fight with (referring to Katsuki), to which Neito replied that Katsuki simply had a lucky Quirk matchup. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Itsuka decided to let Tetsutetsu's team participate in the tournament event of the Sports Festival as her replacement, feeling that they deserved the opportunity more. She notes that Tetsutetsu is aggressive and overzealous, but does not seem to think that these are necessarily bad things. Tetsutetsu also seems to value Itsuka's well being. The two appear to be on good terms, and unlike with Neito, the two have not been seen arguing or fighting or criticizing each other, indicating that their relationship is calmer than the one she has with Neito. Trivia *In the First Popularity Poll, Itsuka ranked 13th, which currently makes her the most popular character in Class 1-B. *Itsuka likes black coffee and motorcycles. *According to the author, Itsuka is very popular among his staff. Quotes *(To Mustard) "Carrying a gun around is just another way of saying you've got no confidence in a fight. Because at least us '''simple' minds at U.A... Have grown beyond the point of ever thinking there's no hope!"''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 13 & 15 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes Category:Transformers Category:Characters from Chiba Category:Uwabami's Hero Office Category:Class Representatives